


You Make a Good Pillow

by sinceresapphire



Series: Oh Look, I've Been Prompted [21]
Category: The Shannara Chronicles (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6097042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinceresapphire/pseuds/sinceresapphire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Amberle and Eretria accidentally fall asleep on each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Make a Good Pillow

**Author's Note:**

> Canon up through 1x08

The trio had managed to escape from the trolls and the human settlement in one piece but by the time they were a safe distance, none of them had any energy to move.

Wil leaned against a tree to keep from passing out.

“Alright, we should stop for the night.”

Eretria opened her mouth to say something but he shook his head.

“No. We need to rest otherwise we won’t be able to do anything.”

Walking over to the rover, Amberle gently touched her hand for a brief second.

“He’s right. Besides, you were injured not too long ago.”

She turned to Wil.

“We’re going to need a fire though.”

“I will go get some wood. The two of you……just stay here.”

Eretria just rolled her eyes as she walked over to a fallen log and sat down.

Not sure what else to do, Amberle followed her and sat down next to her.

They say in silence as the events of the previous few hours hit them.

Amberle looked over at Eretria but the other woman wouldn’t look at her.

A log can only be so comfortable for so long so the ladies ended up sitting on the ground while leaning back against the log.

“Did you…did you mean it when you said you wouldn’t leave?”

There was no answer.

“Princess?”

Still no answer.

Eretria looked over at Amberle and smiled slightly at the other woman who fell asleep sitting up.

When she shifted, she accidentally nudged Amberle causing her head to fall to the side and end up on Eretria’s shoulder.

She shook her head slightly before laying her own head down on top of Amberle’s as she kept watch while she waited for Wil to return.

xxx

Of course their mission couldn’t go smoothly; that would be asking for too much.

Now Amberle and Eretria were locked up in a cell while Wil had been dragged up in front of whatever the local brute was to answer some questions it had.

Amberle sighed.

This was going to be one of those days wasn’t it?

“Come on, Princess. Keep frowning like that and you’ll get wrinkles.”

Amberle looked over at Eretria who was trying to make herself comfortable on the cold, hard ground.

“I’m worried about Wil.”

“Of course you are.”

Rolling her eyes, Amberle stretched her arms above her head, unaware of the look she was getting from Eretria.

“He doesn’t have as much experience with this kind of thing. They could kill him if he says the wrong thing.”

“Relax, I don’t think it will come to that.”

Eretria gave up trying to find a comfortable spot and crossed the cell to where Amberle was sitting. Then she laid down with her head in Amberle’s lap causing her to stare.

“What? It was colder over there.”

“Thank you.”

“I didn’t say anything that needed to be thanked for.”

“I know.”

Without much thought, Amberle started to card her fingers through Eretria’s hair.

A couple minutes without getting yelled at caused her to look down at the other woman and she couldn’t help smiling fondly as Eretria had fallen asleep.

xxx

It was a quiet night after a rather uneventful day traveling to save the Elc-elk-the tree that showed Amberle all of visions that had Eretria traveling with the elf and mongrel against her wishes.

Alright, so maybe they weren’t that bad and maybe, she wanted to be here but she wasn’t going to admit that too either of them.

The trio was camped near a river with only the light of the fire to illuminate their faces.

Wil was in the middle of telling some story from his childhood in Shady Vale.

Amberle was clearly interested in the story of a life so different from her own as Eretria tried to pay attention to him as well but she was losing that battle.

The heat of the fire and the close proximity of Amberle were doing things to Eretria.

She should have more energy than she currently possessed because they didn’t have to fight for their lives for once today.

“Eretria? Are you alright?”

Amberle looked over at her as Wil stoked the fire.

“Oh I am just fantastic, princess.”

“Sure you are. You can get some sleep you know.”

Her body seemed to betray Eretria as she yawned.

Automatically, she leaned sideways and laid her head on Amberle’s shoulder as it was the closest thing to her then closed her eyes.

It was a few minutes later as Eretria was slowly drifting off that she thought that she heard Amberle whisper,

“You’re safe, Eretria. I won’t let anything happen to you.”

That was the last thing the rover remembered until she woke up the following morning.

xxx

The return to Arbolon should have been joyous.

The trio had succeeded in their mission though with several near death experiences none of them wanted to go through again anytime soon or ever.

However, the news that was waiting for them, mainly Amberle, was anything but good.

While she was gone, her grandfather and one of her uncles had been slain inside the city.

Amberle froze, unable to breath or move as she stared at her uncle Ander in shock.

The rest of room’s occupants—Allanon, Eretria, Wil, Commander Tilton, and Bandon weren’t sure what to do but before they could approach the princess, she turned around and left the room.

Wil spoke up then.

“Maybe we should let her be for now.”

It was clear that he didn’t like that idea as he shared a concerned look with Eretria.

King Ander nodded his head.

“I think that is best for my niece right now. Though, I’ll tell the guards to not let her leave the city.”

The group split up to do whatever it is that they wanted to do.

A couple hours later, Eretria was wandering around the city and getting unkind looks from the elves but she tried to ignore them the best that she could.

A whimper caught her attention so she looked around then quietly followed the sound.

There on the ground, curled up in a ball was Amberle.

Eretria took a couple steps towards her and frowned when she didn’t get any reaction.

“Princess?”

The sound of her voice finally caused Amberle to look up at her.

“Eretria?”

Amberle wiped her eyes with the back of her arm.

“Did you need something?”

Walking the rest of the way across the room, Eretria knelt down and placed a hand on Amberle’s shoulder.

“I need to know how you’re doing, princess. You’ve been alone for a few hours now.”

Using the word alone caused Amberle to start tearing up again startling Eretria.

She slowly and hesitatingly wrapped an arm around Amberle and pulled her close as she started crying.

It was some time before Amberle’s sobs quieted down.

“Amberle?”

There was no reply.

Eretria shifted her friend slightly and saw that she had fallen asleep.

Letting out a sigh, she carefully shifted Amberle so she could pick her up and carry her to her room.

As she was about to leave Amberle to rest, a hand wrapped around her wrist.

“Stay. Please.”

Eretria nodded at Amberle after a couple moments then removed her shoes and jacket before sitting on the bed by Amberle’s head.

Moving her head to rest on Eretria’s thigh, Amberle closed her eyes and tried to get some sleep.

xxx

A few months had passed since the trio’s adventure to save the Ellcrys and they were settling into their live in Arbolon even Eretria much to her surprise.

While Wil was busy training to be a healer, the two ladies found that they had some down time during the day so they decided to spend it together; Amberle wanted to teach Eretria about Elves while Eretria wanted to figure out her next move.

One day during one of these breaks, Amberle convinced Eretria to go spend some time outside in the forest.

“Alright, so what did you want to do out here?”

“I didn’t have anything in mind.”

Eretria looked at Amberle with an arched eyebrow.

“You look like you needed to get out of there, away from the stares.”

“I never said that.”

Amberle just smirked at her.

The two women settled down near a stream and didn’t speak, just enjoyed the silence.

Eretria stretched out on the ground, lying on her stomach with her head on her arms.

“This is…..nice, thank you.”

“No problem, Eretria.”

They settled back into a comfortable silence.

Of course, it didn’t last for long.

Amberle moved so she was lying with her head on the small of Eretria’s back and perpendicular to the rest of her body.

“Comfortable?”

“Very.”

Eretria rolled her eyes but let Amberle remain there.

It was peaceful and she could see herself getting used to this.

“So…..have you decided if-when you are going to leave?”

“Are you in a rush to get rid of me?”

“NO! You just seem restless is all.”

“Mmm…..admit it, you would miss me if I was gone.”

Amberle laughed.

“Whatever you say Eretria.”

“I’d miss you, surprisingly.”

“I didn’t say that.”

“I know.”

The two women quieted again.

Eretria wasn’t sure if Amberle was still awake when she spoke,

“Well you’re in luck, I think I’m going to stick around for awhile longer. So you’re stuck with me.”

“Good.”

The two women drifted off to sleep with the lullaby of birds singing and the stream running in the background.


End file.
